Park Shin-hye
Park Shin-hye (* 18. Februar 1990 in Gwangju, Südkorea) ist eine südkoreanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Bekanntheit erlangte sie für ihre Rollen in den Dramen Stairway to Heaven (2003) und Tree of Heaven (2006). Park Shin-hye wird als eine der produktivsten Schauspielerinnen ihres Alters angesehen und spielte später in weiteren Dramen mit: You're Beautiful (2009), The Heirs (2013), Pinocchio (2014) und Doctors (2016). 2015 erreichte sie in der Forbes Korea Power Celebrity Liste Platz 33, 2017 Platz 12. Leben vor ihrer Karriere Park Shin-hye wurde am 18. Februar 1990 in Gwangju geboren, wuchs aber im Songpa District, Seoul auf. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in dem Musikvideo "Flower" des Sängers Lee Seung-hwan. Danach begann sie, Unterricht in Singen, Tanzen und Schauspielerei, zu nehmen. Park Shin-hye schrieb sich 2009 an der Chung-Ang Universität ein und machte dort am 15. Februar 2016 ihren Abschluss in Theater und Film. 2003-2008: Karrierebeginn Mit der Rolle der jungen Choi Ji-woo in dem beliebten Drama "Stairway to Heaven", gelang ihr im Jahr 2003 der Durchbruch. Daraufhin trat sie in "Tree of Heaven" (2006) auf und erhielt lobende Kritik für ihren Auftritt. Park Shin-hye machte im Jahr 2007 mit dem Film "Evil Twin" ihr Filmdebüt. Darin übernahm sie zwei Rollen: erstens als Hauptcharakter und zweitens als Geist der Schwester des Hauptcharakters, welcher seine Schwester nach ihrem Tod heimsucht. Im selben Jahr war sie in "Goong S", einem Spin-Off von "Princess Hours" (2006) zu sehen. 2009-2012: Zunehmende Bekanntheit Park Shin-hye war 2009 zusammen mit dem Schauspieler Jang Keun Suk in dem Drama "You're Beautiful" zu sehen. Die Serie wurde Kult und ist besonders in Japan sehr beliebt. Für den Soundtrack des Dramas veröffentlichte sie die Songs "Lovely Day" und "Without Words". 2010 spielte sie in dem Film Cyrano Agency mit, welcher von einer Dating Agentur handelt, die ihren Kunden hilft, die Herzen ihrer Auserwählten zu gewinnen. Der Film hatte kritischen und kommerziellen Erfolg und wurde zum 8. bestverkauften Film des Jahres. Park Shin-hye gewann später bei den Baeksang Arts Awards den "Most Popular Actress" Award in der Kategorie Film. 2011 spielte sie zusammen mit Jung Yong-hwa die Hauptrolle in dem Melodrama Heartstrings. Außerdem war sie zum ersten Mal in einem taiwanesischen Drama namens Hayate the Combat Butler, zu sehen. Dieses basiert auf dem japanischen Shōnen Manga mit dem selben Namen. 2012 In 2012, Park was featured in the first three episodes of the show Music and Lyrics with Yoon Gun of Korean R&B duo Brown Eyes.13 The same year, Park joined the cast of the KBS drama special season 3, Don’t Worry, I’m a Ghost which was broadcast on July 15. She plays the ghost Kim Yeon-hwa who was murdered in a robbery. Her portrayal of Yeon-hwa won her the Best One-Act Special Actress Award at the 2012 KBS Drama Awards. Park then starred in the third installment of tvN's "Flower Boy" series entitled Flower Boys Next Door (2013) along with actor Yoon Shi-yoon.14 2013-2015: 10-jähriges Jubiläum und internationale Berühmtheit In 2013, Park featured in Miracle in Cell No. 7 (2013). Ticket sales of the film reached 12.32 million.151617 She went on to win the Best Supporting Actress award at the 33rd Korean Association of Film Critics Awards. In 2014, she starred in actor and singer So Ji-sub's music video "Eraser" for his album Two’clock… Playground, alongside former child actor Yoo Seung-ho.18 To celebrate her 10th debut anniversary as an actress, Park held the "2013 Park Shin Hye Asia Tour: Kiss Of Angel" in four countries. Park co-starred alongside Lee Min-ho in The Heirs (2013) written by Kim Eun-sook. The Heirs enjoyed immense popularity both locally, with a peak rating of 28.6%, and internationally, having over one billion cumulative views on the Chinese streaming website iQiyi.19 Park experienced a surge in popularity internationally, and became a top Hallyu star. She was given the Popular Foreign Actress Award at the 2013 Chinese Anhui TV Drama Awards.2021 In 2014, Park plays the role of the Queen in the historical film, The Royal Tailor.22 The same year, Park starred in Pinocchio (2014) opposite actor Lee Jong-suk.23 Pinocchio became a hit earning an estimated US$5.62 million for broadcasting rights in just one year.2425 With The Heirs at the end of 2013 and Pinocchio in 2014 she was included Forbes Korea's "40 Most Powerful Celebrities in Korea" where she placed 33rd.262728 2016-heute: Weiterer Erfolg In 2016, Park made her small-screen comeback in the medical drama Doctor Crush opposite actor Kim Rae-won. She then featured in the film My Annoying Brother (2016) alongside actor Jo Jung-suk and Do Kyung-soo of EXO. She will star in the film Silent Witness in 2017. Weitere Aktivitäten In 2009, Park participated in volunteering activities in Nepal.29 In 2011, Park went to Ghanha as the ambassador of Korea Food for the Hungry International (KFHI). She met with her sponsored child, Abanne.30 Park also established Shinhye's Centre in Ghana included Library and Audio Visual Hall. In April 2015, Park participated in helping victims after earthquake disaster in Nepal. A representative from Hunger Saver shared that Park, who has been a goodwill ambassador for Hunger Saver since 2011, donated US$28,000 for the regions affected by the Nepal earthquake.31 In March 2009 In 2010, Park teamed up with Etude House Taiwan for Charity to raise funds for the Red Heart Association Taiwan. On February 2011, Park participated in Lee Seung-hwan’s charity showcase called "Live with a Kind Heart Season 2" at AX-Korea stadium. The showcase helps to raise funds for the Children's Leukemia Foundation, as well as other various causes such as international aid for fair trade. On July 2012, at the Tokyo International Forum Hall A, Park and Jung Yong-hwa held a Japanese fan meeting for their drama Heartstrings (2011). The fan meeting gathered 10,000 fans, and a portion of the profits made from the fan meet was donated to charity.32 During Park's 2013 Asia Tour: Kiss of Angel in Thailand, aside from meeting local press and fans, Park donated some of her personal belongings to a charity auction, with proceeds going to underprivileged patients at the National Cancer Institute.33 Park and Lee Min-ho also attended a charity bazaar as soon as they finished filming for The Heirs (2013) and donated their items.34 On April 23, 2014, a representative from Korea Disaster Relief Association Hope Bridge revealed that Park donated to support Sewol ferry relief efforts and families of the victims.35 Park held a solo fan meeting in China on March 28, 2015 where she donated all earnings from the meeting to two ongoing efforts: a "Star Light Village" project in Ghana and a group protecting Chinese abandoned animals.3637 On November 24 2016, Park became the 36th inductee of the Korea Food for the Hungry International's Philanthropy Club, a select group of donors who have given at least US$85 thousand to the organization. She has served as its goodwill ambassador since 2011.38 The same year, Park made donations to help the victims of Seomun Market Fire. Rollen in Dramen 2003 in Stairway to Heaven als junge Han Jung-suh 2004 in If Wait for the Next Train Again als Yeong Ran Ui 2004 in Not Alone als Editor's Daughter 2005 in Cute or Crazy als Park Shin-hye 2005 in One Fine Day als Hee Kyeong 2006 in Seoul 1945 als Choi Geum-hee 2006 in Tree of Heaven als Hana 2006 in Bicheonmu als A Li Shui (Arisu) 2007 in Goong S als Shin Sae-ryung 2007 in Several Questions That Make Us Happy als Hyun-ji 2007 in Kimcheed Radish Cubes als Jang Sa-ya 2009 in You're Beautiful als Go Mi-nam / Go Mi-nyeo 2010 in My Girlfirend is a Gumiho als 2010 in High Kick Through the Roof als Future Hae-ri 2011 in Heartstrings als Lee Gyu-won 2011 in Hayate the Combat Butler als Xiao Zhi / Sanqianyuan Zhi 2012 in Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost als Yeon-hwa 2012 in The King of Dramas als Lead Actress of Graceful Revenge 2013 in Flower Boy Next Door als Go Dok-mi 2013 in Fabulous Boys als 2013 in The Heirs als Cha Eun-sang 2014-2015 in Pinocchio als Choi In-ha 2016 in Entertainer als Assistant Manager Park (Cameo, Episode 3) 2016 in Gogh, The Starry Night als convenience store cashier (Cameo, Episode 8) 2016 in Doctors als Yoo Hye-jung Rollen in Filmen 2006 in Love Phobia als Byeon-ja 2007 in Evil Twin als So-yeon / Hyo-jin 2010 in Cyrano Agency als Min-yeong 2010 in Green Days: Dinosaur and I als Oh Yi-rang (Stimme) 2012 in Waiting for Jang Joon-hwan als Shin-hye 2013 in Miracle in Cell No. 7 als erwachsene Ye-seung 2013 in One Perfect Day als Eun-hee 2014 in The Royal Tailor als Königin 2015 in The Beauty Inside als Woo-jin 2016 in My Annoying Brother als Lee Soo-hyun 2017 in Silent Witness als Choi Hee-jung Auftritte in Fernsehshows 2004 in Nonstop 4, Episode 73 als Gast 2004 in Inkigayo als Moderatorin mit Lee Seung Gi Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Februar Kategorie:29